ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of Julie Parker and Friends
This is a brand new flash-animated TV series made for Cartoon Network and Teletoon by Fresh TV (which brought you 6teen, Stoked, Total Drama and Grojband) that features the very beautiful surgical-masked teenager Julie Parker and her surgical-masked friends Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison. Odd about the show is that their families and other people around the world are all wearing surgical masks for unknown reasons. 65 episodes will be made for Season 1 (at 9 minutes each). Main Characters *Julie Parker (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove): Julie is 14 years old. She is the leader of the Julie Parker group. She's a British-canada who lives in a mansion with her parents Emily and Craig and her younger sister Kelly. She attends Beverly Hills High School, where she's friends with Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison, her love interest. She is one of the members of the Rhinos cheerleading squad. Julie has her own waterpark and zoo (originally designed and built by her mother Emily in the mid-1990's) by her mansion. *Sheila Valentine (voiced by Alyson Stoner): Sheila is the same age as Julie's. She's an Australian-American who lives next door to Julie's house. She's the cheerleader captain at the Beverly Hills High School. *Betty Sullivan (voiced by Ariel Winter): Betty is two years younger than Julie and Sheila, making her the youngest of the Julie Parker group. In her school years, she has been interested in soccer playing and cheerleading. *Marcela Alvarez (voiced by Selena Gomez): Marcela is a year younger than Julie and Sheila, and a year older than Betty. She's of a Hispanic descent and she likes to tie her hair in a ponytail...in a different way. *Brian Harrison (voiced by Taylor Lautner): Brian is the same age as Julie's and Sheila's. He is Julie's love interest, and is the only male of the Julie Parker group. He and Julie are a couple. He began playing basketball at 8 years old, and became one of the members of the Beverly Hills High School Rhinos basketball team. Secondary Characters *Emily Smith-Parker (voiced by Nicole Oliver ): Emily is Julie's 35 mother who's interested in jewelry. She has been running her jewelry store called Smith Jewelry since 1985. She sometimes designed and built a waterpark and zoo by her mansion in the mid-1990's, which her daughter Julie currently owns. *Craig Parker (voiced by steven blum): Craig is Julie's 34 father who works as a business worker for 11. *Kelly Parker (voiced by Isabella Acres): Kelly is Julie's younger 11 sister who attends Los Angeles Elementary School. She loves to collect Beanie Babies and Barbie dolls, and has a crush on Sheila's younger brother Jason Valentine. *Stella Andrews-Valentine (voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar): Stella is Sheila's mother who's interested in personal fitness. *Steven Valentine (voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr.): Steven is Sheila's father who also works as a business worker. *Jason Valentine (voiced by Drew Beasley): Jason is Sheila's younger brother who attends Los Angeles Elementary School. He loves to collect dinosaur toys and miniature toy cars, and has a crush on Julie's younger sister Kelly Parker. *Veronica Harris-Sullivan (voiced by Nicole Sullivan): Veronica is Betty's mother who's interested in fashion designing. She has been designing clothes under the brand name "Sullivan" which is worn for women since 1987. *Archie Sullivan (voiced by Greg Cipes): Archie is Betty's father who also works as a business worker. *Carmen Fernandez-Alvarez (voiced by Maria Canals Barrera): Carmen is Marcela's mother who's interested in real estate agency. She has been working as a saleswoman for clients who want to buy or rent their houses since 1989. *Miguel Alvarez (voiced by Horatio Sanz): Miguel is Marcela's father who's also a business worker. *Carlos Alvarez (voiced by Joshua Rush): Carlos is Marcela's younger brother who attends Los Angeles Elementary School with Kelly Parker and Jason Valentine. He loves playing video games as well as soccer. Season One # "Beginning" # "Julie's Day At The Zoo" # "Sisters" # "Pool Party" # "Julie's Garage Sale" # "House Chores" # "Julie Loves Brian" # "Frenemies" # "Julie's Car Wash" # "Sheila's Hair" # "Julie's Exotic Pets" # "Valentine Dance" # "Flying" # "Rollerskating" # "Laundry Day" # "Food Shopping" # "The Wrong Direction" # "Garbage" # "Julie Sells Candy" # "Science Fair" # "Rainy Day" # "Telling the Truth" # "Slumber Party" # "Adventures in Babysitting" # "Manners" # "Street Safety" # "Tennis" # "Julie's Bad Dream" # "Court Action" # "Music Videos" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Two # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Photos Masked Up For The Camera.png|All masked up for the camera shot. The_Parker_Sisters.png|Julie Parker and her younger sister Kelly. julie_s_self_photo_by_juliefan21-d6v2rrr.jpg craig_parker_by_juliefan21-d3bfdr2.jpg emily_parker_by_juliefan21-d381la8.jpg Julie_Parker_by_Juliefan21.jpg kelly_parker_by_juliefan21-d37cxqj.jpg Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Teletoon Category:2017